


Magnetic Ends

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Family Problems, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Sisterly Arguements, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: At some time or another, we're all desperate for familiarity.





	Magnetic Ends

Lion usually feels like he's being ostracized.

Whenever Montagne or any of the Spetsnaz aren't around, Hereford just resonates negativity and isolation towards him. Nobody else really comes near him, and it's obvious why. Almost everyone at Hereford has been on the receiving end of his rage or has observed it from a safe distance away.

He's proved himself to be a dick, and there's not much to defend it.

Ultimately, he does regret most of what he's done, but he's too proud of himself to apologize. Everyone has both their flaws and equalities.

And yet society ignores and discriminates.

Montagne always tries to show off whatever good traits Lion has and Lion lets him try, but he knows nobody will care, and if he were to say that, he would be lectured, left to feel like an incapable child once again. He can't win.

He's older than what the others treat him like. Why isn't that recognized?

Montagne and all the other Spetsnaz, except Fuze, are out on missions. Sure, Lion could hang out with Fuze, who is currently across the canteen eating his own food alone, but the Uzbek's silence has always been a sign of  _I don't want to talk to you_ to Lion. Finka regularly reassures him that that's just what Fuze is like, but still, Lion relates it to his own methods. So, instead of sitting with someone, he's sitting alone, munching on the dry sandwich he put together for breakfast.

He's used to the loneliness, especially in Hereford. Ever since he ended up getting on Doc's bad side again within the first day of officially joining Rainbow, people have kind of isolated him. Some like Rook did try to initiate friendly conversation, but because of his own arrogance and stupidity, Lion inevitably ended up driving them away. He's still slightly mesmerized by Montagne being his friend, but with how persistent and caring the man is, he should have expected being approached back when they were both in the GIGN together.

One of the things he still isn't used to by this point, however, are the loud arguments that don't belong to him.

By the kitchenette, the two polish sisters glare at each other. One stands straight, feet together, sipping from a cup of tea. The other, green hair defining her opposition, snarling and yelling, berates her sister.

It is and isn't familiar.

Regarding Ela's yells, the canteen is quiet. Around a dozen people are sitting, pausing from their meals, watching cautiously as the younger Bosak flares.

"Don't you fucking dare try to play it off! You were always his favorite and you  _relished_ it!" Ela's hair hangs around her flushed face. Venom flies from her lips, her fists clenched.

Zofia just watches her sister, an almost unseeable disappointment defying her usually calm expression. She lowers her cup from her lips. " _Elzbieta_ -"

Always so condescending.

"Don't call me that!" Zofia's face is slapped to the side, pulling strands of hair from her perfect bun. The cup in her grasp slips to the floor, smashing against the tiles, breaking into white porcelain shards. The hot tea soaks their shoes and the cuffs of their pants. " _Fuck you. I can't wait for the day you die."_

The younger sister storms off, fuming, shoving past the people who try to stop her- to either calm her down or tell her off, as per usual.

Zofia, holding onto the counter with one hand, watches her leave, a foreign emotion in her eyes. As a few operators hurry over to help, she pushes her loose hairs back behind her ear, eyes wide and silent. After some operators check on her, Zofia mutters to them not to report her sister. Quickly after that, she walks off, standing straight and seemingly collected, redoing her hair.

Lion, although he feels some sympathy for the older, understands and sides with the younger more. She feels scrutinized, belittled, unequal. He feels the same.

 

_______

 

Ela wasn't reported nor did anyone talk about the last altercation (as with most of their fights) afterwards. Maybe it's because Rainbow's a dysfunctional family of it's own, or maybe it's because they respect  _Zofia_ and respected  _her_ wishes. Ela's a green fire, burning in secret, yet she's in the open. Those who were in the canteen at the time, including Zofia, watched her carefully and steered clear of her figure the following days. When her few friends weren't around, almost everyone visibly left her out. She was left to eat alone, left to train alone, left to beat herself up inside. During training, she angrily shot the targets over and over again until she yelled and slammed the gun down. After later inspection done by Lion and a few others, she had hit the targets dead center every time, but apparently, that wasn't good enough for her.

Apparently, that wasn't good enough for the inner demons Lion is sure she has.

Ela stayed away from everyone else too- besides those who were her friends when they were on base- probably because she knew she was being neglected for the most part. For example, Lion had watched her walk into the canteen two days after the argument, and just like with him, everyone looked up at her and then quickly looked away, awkwardly picking back up their chatter. After that, she scoffed and shoved her way back through the doors, not even grabbing food.

Lion figured that there are so many ways to make her feel little. From being looked at differently to saying the wrong thing, she can explode. He knows how to be careful. He knows how she ticks.

He sees him in her.

They're two different people, yet also similar. They both have their own monsters, regrets, habits, and interest yet they both nearly share the same fate. She is falling away from her family, and so is he. She feels like a child, constantly being scolded, and he does too.

They both hate themselves, but they both know they have a job to do. Rainbow is one of the only things keeping them going.

Finka, Tachanka, and Montagne are all back from their missions and had resumed their time with him (with a tag-along Fuze). That, however, didn't keep Lion from noticing the green haired woman.

She was in the background, either frustratedly battling what the day threw at her or blankly watching him, even when in conversation with her friends. Her greens eyes trailed after him as he moved, sat on him if he stilled. Thoughtfully, she would watch him, and sometimes he would do the same. All this unnerved him to say the least.

During practice, she would take the treadmill or shooting post or whatever next to or near him. At lunch, she would sit a few chairs away from him and his company while eating, yet definitely listening. She huffed whenever she heard something funny in their conversations and the noise itself became ingrained into his mind, making him smile whenever he hears it. In the halls, walking with someone or by themselves, the two of them would briefly make eye contact if they were walking by, Lion being the one to break it.

He didn't expect, almost a week after the argument, for her to slam her plate down in front of him, sitting down almost as forcibly.

Nobody else had sat down with him yet, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a smiling Montagne turn around and go sit with the other GIGN members.

Immediately, she started eating, not looking into his eyes this time. Lion stared at her, confused and a bit annoyed for a moment. Then, faintly blushing, he want back to his tray when he heard her mumble through her food, "Everyone I like isn't here. Stop staring, it's creepy."

 

_______

 

It became routine. She sat down with him, she went to training with him, she followed him, neither of them uttering a word of deep conversation. Unexpectedly, she didn't prod and tease him as he knows she does to others. He became accustomed to this odd, stray dog.

He feels the gazes by those that don't like and trust him. Him being with another unstable, unlikable operator only makes both of their popularity decrease. It's unfair, yet he is still fine with her following him. He can't find it in himself to care.

Most noticeable of all the gazes though is Zofia's. He's caught her watching him like a bird of prey. He returns the gaze every time as if to ask,  _Why?_ Then, she would blink owlishly and give a small smile with longing. It was the most emotion he's ever seen on her face.

He really does want to know the answer, but to be honest, the idea of asking why Ela is with him of all people makes him feel like he would break whatever they have. He's never been good with words and the week long bruise he had after the disagreement with Thatcher proves it. Lion doesn't mean it in a bad way, but he sees her as a dangerous yet trained dog. She follows him, doesn't bother him, yet will growl and attack when provoked. He doesn't want to risk getting bitten.

One day, he's announced for a mission. Before he leaves, he meets her eyes. He knows what they're both thinking. It's what everyone thinks before missions.

He knows that both of them don't want to lose their bond of understanding, of familiarity, of  _company_.

Four days later, when he finally does return, he shrugs off his armor, getting tangled up in the straps, and hurries to put up his weapons and other supplies. He knows he's going to be late to his usual lunch time. Lion rushes down the hall, hoping his temporary absence didn't make her leave, and when he enters the canteen, his heart swells a bit,

She sits at their usual table, hunched over her food and looking down. Her green hair falls around her face like a curtain.

Lion hurries towards her once he gets his food, and when he sits down, she looks up. For a brief moment, he sees anger and disappointment, ready to snip at someone else, and then, surprise, until it's all erased by relief. He gives her a small smile, getting comfortable in the seat.

She returns the smile awkwardly as she looks back down into her food, stabbing into her salad with her fork. She mumbles something he doesn't hear, which he asks to repeat.

She pauses, which frightens Lion into thinking he himself belittled her in a way, afraid that his words have once again gotten him in trouble.

To his astonishment, however, she speaks up, huffing in amusement. "Thanks." She looks into his eyes, smugly grinning, hiding the pain they both know is underneath. "Fuck ups like us have to stay together right? Can't let each other be alone, am I right?"

In the background, a person stands out. They look back at him with worry, disappointment, but most of all, longing. Lion's never seen so much emotion in her brown eyes, always so used to the attentive stance and serious demeanor. He knows she's a parent just like him and that she knows how to really worry for a loved one. He knows that it hurts her to not be loved back.

Lion realized he's probably one fo the only ones to know what is hidden behind the Bosak's facades. He relates to them both, knowing what each of them feel, because he does too.

But Zofia has her child. Zofia's loved by the other operators. Zofia's accepted, regardless of her mistakes. Zofia's able to hide her demons better than him and her sister,

She doesn't have one thing though, because he has it.

Ela has none of the beneficial things her sister has and Lion pities her for it. He recognizes himself in her, wants to protect her.

He's always been arrogant, biased, and selfish, and he hates it.

He doesn't stop himself from feeling pride at what the perfect Zofia's failed to have.

No one is perfect.

In return to Ela's question, Lion nods, meeting her green eyes. "Oui, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> In all honestly, I love these characters so sorry if I made it seem like I didn't like them or I just made things confusing? I don't really know what I'm doing. This is my first posted writing ever so be gentle por favor. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> French-  
> Oui (Yes)
> 
> My tumblr is https://ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
